Wizard101 - Thunderclan
Hey guys, this is Whitestone of BlackMist Clan. Now I know that there was or is already a Thunder clan on Free Realms, and I'm not sure if they moved to Feral Heart or is moving to Land Mark, but I've been doing Thunderclan on Wizard for a very long time, it was the first clan that I lead, and the first clan that I was apart of. Thunderclan started shortly after Wizard came out, probably about a year. Well, it died off not too long ago due to a war with another clan that wasn't even cats, which didn't seem fair to me because they came to our camp and started to attack us. Their leader almost killed my deputy, Beesting. My Medicine cat, Deputy and three of my warriors were the only ones who stayed, but two of those warriors went off to lead Shadow Clan and River Clan.. I was happy for them, but.. That was when Thunderclan really started falling apart, and after my medicine cat and I had falling out, it was just my deputy and one warrior. No one died during the war, everybody just started to become less active and stopped getting on, and Thunderclan just kind of vanished. The worlds and levels started getting higher, and my deputy and head warrior felt that the worlds were getting too difficult. Now, my head warrior cannot join me back to bring back Thunderclan due to, having her own family irl. My deputy on the other hand does want to bring back Thunderclan, but will most likely not join me on Wizards because of the worlds. You don't really need to do the worlds or quests. I say get to 50 and you're high enough lol The point is, I think Black Mist might be on hold for a while.. I haven't had any contact with Violet Star in a while, and she say's she's very busy. Nor have I had any contact with our deputy, Spiritclaw. I've always wanted to see if I could bring back Thunderclan, it was a large, true clan that stood together, always. There may have been some corruption and confusion coming from others, but we still stood with each other. As a leader, my name was Bluestar. I was reading the first series of Warriors when I did Thunderclan. I looked up to Bluestar, and, I didn't think that people created their own clans with different names. Lol, well, I know that now xD But I also have other reasons; I like the color blue, and I love Russian Blues, they're beautiful cats, so I kept the name. If you think I stole Thunderclan, and the Brilliant Bluestar's name, I didn't. I had no intention of stealing, for it all belongs to Erin Hunter. But I'm not changing my name, or Thunderclan, unless I utterly feel I need to because they're both long in the past.. Since I have already spoken with Beesting, and she has not yet accepted, anyone who is interested in doing the clans or even joining Thunderclan, please feel free to comment your name and where you would like to meet. If my deputy beesting does not join us, then those who want to join, we can all train and I will chose carefuly of a Deputy. For camp, I have three large homes. Two of them are put into two because I had no more room in the other house ;) The two that are together are on my life, and the other one that is full as well but by itself is on my ice, which is where I mostly get on. If you want to meet, we should meet in the commons of wu area one under the large tree near the pond, my two names are Rebecca AngelCaster and Rebecca IceEyes, I'm usually all in blue &/or black and blue on a panther of lioness. -Whitestone/Bluestar